


Love in Seashells

by Din_the_Dancer



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff and Angst, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, M/M, Siren, Sirens, Some mentions of abuse, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki has a hypnotic voice, bokunoherosecretsanta, but only when he chooses to, merman!Todoroki - Freeform, midoriya is essentially eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_the_Dancer/pseuds/Din_the_Dancer
Summary: Little Mermaid AU where young Midoriya makes a new friend with a strange boy with fins but are separated. They're grown now but will Izuku and Shouto find each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kix1306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kix1306/gifts).



> My gift to the lovely Yuu for Boku no Secret Santa! Please check out their blog: tumblr: kix1306
> 
> Super sorry Yuu, this was supposed to be complete by today but the second and final chapter will be done by the end of this week. I'm so sorry but I really wanted to make this good and I couldn't do that and keep it short so I chose quality. I really hope you like it and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!!
> 
> This is also posted on my blog: shittyhalfnhalf

Izuku ran down the palace steps, rushing past the maids and servants, and sped towards the beach. Ocean air blew past him. He giggled as his brand-new puppy, All Might, sprinted at his heels, barking wildly. The seven-year-old paused at the start of the white sand. He shut his eyes and filled his lungs with the refreshing air. His little body trembled with excitement.

 

_The_ _ocean_ _!_ _It_ _’_ _s_ _so_ _amazing_ _!_ Izuku watched ships in the distance sailing gracefully on the waves. He daydreamed of being on those ships, maybe even becoming a captain just like All Might, the sailor he named his dog after. Midoriya looked to the source of loud barking and watched All Might bark at the fast-approaching waves, jumping back as the water got too close. He threw off his white shirt and kicked off his boots, heading for the waves. Izuku played for a while splashing and running after his shaggy, yellow dog.

 

He chased his dog around the bottom of a cliff, waves crashing against the rocks. Izuku stopped, trying to make out a meek noise. The soft sobbing was barely audible with the roar of the water. He must be close to the source then. He walked around a large boulder, almost a foot deep in the water. His emerald green eyes almost popped right out of his freckled face at what he saw before him.

 

Izuku watched the waves lap over a glittering teal tail. The fins at the very end twitched at each sob, almost showing off the ombré coloring of teal to sea foam at the ends. The dorsal and pectoral fins had the same coloring but looked sharp to the touch and the dorsal fin ran all the way down the tail. The young boy was so busy studying the tail and mumbling to himself that he did not notice the weeping had stalled. It wasn’t until the shimmering green tail moved that Izuku looked up into gray and blue eyes.

 

Shouto froze in fear. Humans were monsters, savages, _barbarians_ _who_ _mercilessly_ _killed_ _sea_ _creatures_ _!_ His father warned him to never be seen! His arms quaked and he clawed into the rock supporting him. His forearm fins jutted out, sharp in defense.

 

As strange as it seemed, the creature was beautiful. Its wet hair was split right down the middle, a striking red on one side, and a glowing white on the other. It had skin pale as milk and green scales on its forearms with fins to match the ones on its tail. The human took a tentative step forward. He was alarmed by the creature but, of course his curiosity got the better of him. He looked down and his voice came out sweet but shaky, “I-I didn’t mean to f-frighten you. I-I’m not going to hurt you. I’m s-sorry,” He took a deep breath, “My n-name is Izuku. A-are you alright?”

 

Still frozen, the creature didn’t make a sound. The skin around its eyes were red from crying. Izuku slowly walked forward and sat in the sand a good two feet away from the other kid. Well at least it looked like a kid. They sat for a few minutes, All Might jumping around in the waves being the only sound.

 

“I…I-I’m Sh-shouto.” Shouto was cautious of the boy but he didn’t seem like he would hurt him. If he wanted to hurt him then he would’ve already. Right?

 

“Y-your tail is really pretty.” The green-haired boy smiled brightly at him.

 

Shouto blushed and glanced away at his tail. _A_ _powerful_ _tail_ _for_ _a_ _powerful_ _king_ _._ _You_ _WILL_ _surpass_ _me_ _and_ _be_ _the_ _undisputed_ _ruler_ _of_ _the_ _seven_ _seas_ _._ His father’s words ring in his ears.

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

The merchild flinched at the words but something about the way the boy asked made him more comfortable. His voice was sweet and very polite, nothing like what he imagined a human would sound like. Nodding, he folded his dorsal fin and shifted to sit upright leaning his back against the rock. The boy slowly scooted over and reached out to the radiant scales. Izuku gently touched the other’s tail, gliding his hand down. Shouto flinched at the touch at first but didn’t move away. The human’s hand felt nice on him, he had to admit. The hand then moved upward and the merchild squeaked and moved his tail, tensing up.

 

“N-not that way.”

 

“S-sorry,” Izuku said eyes downcast. He placed his hand back on the rough scales, this time only moving in downward strokes. The tail was as muscular as it was beautiful. “I-I bet you can swim really fast. Do you live in the ocean? What’s it like? Do you live deep? Are you a mermaid or I guess merman? How many of you are there? What do you eat? Can you breathe—OH!” The boy seemed to remember something, “Why were you crying?”

 

Shouto stared blankly at the rambling child. His father had subjected him to another excruciating training session as usual but this time his mother protested and well…Let’s just say that didn’t end well. Not wanting to talk about his father, he mustered the courage to ask, “Do you want to swim?”

 

The boy’s eyes lit up like stars, “Yeah! Let’s go!” Izuku dashed into the water quickly swimming out to a nearby rock, Shouto following soon after. They glided through the water to a deep enough spot for Shouto to swim comfortably. The boys dove underwater and Izuku watched his new friend gracefully twirl and dance around him, showing his tail. The pair swam through the shallow water picking up seashells and spying the colorful fish, Shouto knowing all of the best spots. The two boys soon made it back to shore each with an armful of seashells in tow. Shouto handed all of his to Izuku.

 

“Wait these are yours!” Izuku looked at his new friend quizzically.

 

“I don’t need them. I have plenty at home.”

 

“Then at least take this,” the human removed a delicate necklace from around his neck as Shouto looked on. There were six, small, yellow pearls fixed to a silver chain with a silver clamshell pendant hanging in the middle. The beautiful trinket glistened in the setting sunlight.

 

“I can’t take that!”

 

“It’s okay, you’re the first real friend I’ve had. Sorry All Might,” the boy giggled at his dog who was licking Shouto’s hand. “You’re also the first merman I’ve met! I want you to remember me”, Izuku clasped the delicate necklace behind Shouto’s neck.

 

“Well, I’ve never met a human before so…you should have this”, Shouto removed his headband from his head and wrapped and tied it around Izuku’s wrist. The pink and white shells strung together on seaweed-green went well with his tan, freckled skin.

 

Izuku gave the other boy a sad but hopeful look, “Will we see each other again?”

 

Shouto smiled at his new friend making an affirmative sound, “We can meet here tomorrow morning and play again all day!”

 

The green haired human giggled, agreeing to the proposal and wrapped his arms around the merchild. Startled at first the dual colored boy returned the hug and both boys made their goodbyes and turned to leave. They called over their shoulders with somewhat sad expressions.

 

“See you soon!”

 

Shouto elatedly swam through the palace, fingers ghosting over the silver necklace from his first friend. He stopped suddenly when he heard the loud crash and his father’s yelling.

 

“STUPID WENCH! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR NEGLIGENCE THAT MY MASTERPIECE WENT MISSING!!!”

 

The young merchild shivered at the sight of his mother’s white and green tail stained red. Frightened, he darted into his room, ignoring his father’s angry calls. He buried himself in his bed, clutching his friends necklace.

 

For the next several days, the youngest prince of the seven seas was kept under close watch. He was never let out of sight and not permitted to leave castle grounds. He cried every night from the guilt and despair of not being able to see Izuku. He hoped his punishment would be over soon and his friend would be waiting for him. He would paw at the silver necklace his father assumed he already had and daydream about what he would play with the human boy.

 

Izuku waited eagerly by the shore in the same spot he met the young merchild. All Might barked loudly at the water.

 

“Quiet All Might! You’ll scare him!” Izuku chided his dog. He stared out at the water thinking about his time swimming with the boy with the shimmering, teal tail. Izuku played fetch with his dog while he waited for the boy he met a few days ago to arrive. He had waited in the same spot for almost a week for Shouto. The prince waited perched on a boulder until an orange glow painted the waters.

 

  _I_ _guess_ _he_ _’_ _s_ _not_ _coming_ _today_ _either_ _._ _Maybe_ _he_ _wasn_ _’_ _t_ _real_ _like_ _everyone_ _said_ _._ _No_ _,_ _I_ _gave_ _him_ _my_ _necklace_ _and_ _I_ _still_ _don_ _’_ _t_ _have_ _it_ _._ _He_ _really_ _did_ _forget_ _about_ _me_ _then_ _._ The freckled human stood up, green eyes spilling over with tears. _It_ _’_ _s_ _okay_ _._ _At_ _least_ _I_ _have_ _All_ _Might_ _as_ _a_ _friend_ _,_ _even_ _though_ _he_ _can_ _’_ _t_ _talk_ _._

 

The young prince called his dog and wistfully made his way back to the palace with hot tears still tracking down his cheeks. His fingers traced over the seashells fastened to his wrist as he yearned for his friend— _well_ _,_ _I_ _guess_ _he_ _never_ _really_ _was_ _my_ _friend_.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouto zipped through the cool waters. His dark green tail shimmered with each flick of his tail. _It_ _should_ _be_ _around_ _here_ _somewhere_ _._ _At_ _least_ _that_ _’_ _s_ _what_ _that_ _starfish_ _said_ _._

 

“Come on Momo! I want to be back before my father notices I’m gone!”

 

The stripped angelfish gave the prince a concerned look, “Which is exactly why we should go back!”

 

“I see it!” Ignoring his friend he flicked his tail powerfully, propelling him faster.

 

Momo sighed. _There_ _’_ _s_ _no_ _stopping_ _him_ _now_ _._ She swam faster after the stubborn boy as they approached the sunken ship. Despite being so small she easily caught up to him. The ship seemed to have been there for a while. Barnacles and other small creatures have already attached themselves to the ship and much of the frame was rotting. Being here for some time would make it normal that fish would move in and make the boat their home but there was not a swimmer in sight aside from the two of them.

 

The fish’s gut twisted in suspicion, “I still don’t think we should be here. This place creeps me out.” She looked around cautiously as they approached the glassless window.

 

“If you really don’t like it you can just stay out here,” He said as he slipped through the opening.

 

“OH NO! I am NOT staying out here while you get yourself into _some_ kind of trouble as per usual,” She warned swimming after her stubborn friend.

 

The pair swam slowly through the sunken ship, one cautious, the other in complete wonder. Shouto’s eyes widened as he took in the damaged ship. The floors were made of that strange brown material that rotted in the water. It was broken in many places with other pieces of the ship poking through. The young merman peered down through the hole looking over another level to the ship. It was empty and therefore not that interesting. He looked up to see paintings along the wall to his right. He admired the figures that seemed to be in the midst of twirling and dancing. The lovely women wore long, ornate garments and jewels hung from their bodies.

 

The split-haired boy hummed his favorite tune and twirled around, daydreaming about what it would be like to dance with them. His teal scales caught the scarce light and small, green circles reflected around him. The sea glass, dangling from the stringy belt hung loosely around his hips, clinked together with his movements.  His lips turned up into a genuine, rare smile as his arms swayed and twirled in his dance. His movements only stopped for the boy to swim over to a small box face down on the floor. He lifted the jeweled lid with careful fingers and saw a pearl bracelet, the beads shining in the soft box.

 

Shouto’s fingers caressed his own pearls on the necklace his long-lost friend gave him. Green eyes and freckles stared back at him in his memories. Guilt settled in on him. Shouto wished he could’ve met with the boy again but he was on strict lockdown after and when he finally was able to visit the boy, he was nowhere to be seen. Still he smiled fondly at the memory of meeting the boy who opened his eyes to the human world. His first real friend. Even if only for a day.

 

“Shouto, your father is going to be furious if he finds us here. Maybe we should go back. You don’t want him to be too upset.” Momo hated how any mention of the sea king drained the boy’s face of light.

 

The young merman moved his pale fingers from the pearls to the angry scar marking his left eye. His mind reluctantly went back to the night, only a few after his return from the surface, his mother panicked and shoved his face into a hydrothermal vent. _Your_ _left_ _side_ _,_ _it_ _’_ _s_ _unsightly_ _._ He never saw his mother again after that.

 

“SHOUTO! SHARK!”

 

Shouto jolted back to the present as a shark crashed inside the boat. He snatched the bag stuffed with objects and shoved the box inside. The two swam rapidly away from the creature, screaming, and lead it through the hole of an anchor, trapping the beast as they made their escape.

 

The pair swam to the surface to see their winged friend perched on his tiny island looking through a strange object at them that was wide by his eyes but tiny at their end.

 

“Whoa! Merman off the port bow! Shouto, how you doin' kid?” The seagull yelled at the seemingly distant merman. He lowered his telescope revealing Shouto’s closeness. “Whoa, what a swim!”

 

Momo rolled her eyes at the bird as Shouto presented his findings, “Denki! Look what we found!”

 

A shiver ran through the angelfish at the memory of their close encounter with death. “We were in a sunken ship and almost got eaten by a shark,” she gave the merman a look.

 

The green tailed boy only shoved the metal, pronged item into the seagull’s reaching wings.

 

Denki turned the item over and around inspecting it, “Wow—this is special. This is very, very unusual.”

 

Shouto’s tail swished excitedly in the water, “What? What is it?”

 

“It’s a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies,” Denki twists the dinglehopper in his top plume of feathers, “to straighten their hair out. Just give it a little twirl here an’ a yank there and…voila!” The bird rips the item out of his feathers making them puff out in an afro. “You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!” Denki hands the dinglehopper back to Shouto.

 

“A dinglehopper,” Shouto places the item back in his bag and pulls out another. An item that was thin on one end and curved into a thicker end with a larger hole in it than at the beginning.

 

“What about that one?” Momo questions.

 

Denki picks up the item, “Ah, I haven’t seen this one in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous…snarfblat.” The seagull jumped down from his perch and paced the flat of the rock, “Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.”

 

Denki sucked in a huge breath and blew into the snarfblat, only for sea-gunk to ooze out.

 

_Music_ _?_ _Oh_ _no_ _!_ Shouto froze, “The demonstration was today. My father’s gonna kill me! Denki, thank you, I’ve gotta go!” Shouto dove into the water, Momo following quickly behind him.

 

Denki called after them, “Anytime sweetie, anytime!”

 

“Shouto go! I’ll catch up with you later!” Momo told her frantically swimming friend.

 

The merman’s tail flicked vigorously, sending him through the water. How could he forget? His father had been talking about the event for weeks. The shitty old man wanted him to show off his voice and hypnotic power to the court. He wanted to make a point to the kingdom that Shouto’s power could bring the humans to their knees so the stupid old man could conquer and drown the land. It’s a shame. He really loved to sing but without his hypnotic power. _What_ _kind_ _of_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _gonna_ _swim_ _into_ _this_ _time_ _?_ Even so, the young merman made haste to see his father.

 

* * *

 

 

“HOW DARE YOU BE ABSENT FOR YOUR OWN SHOWING!” King Enji tightened his hold on his son’s throat, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PRESENT YOURSELF AS MY MOST POWERFUL SIREN! IT IS WHY I MADE YOU! YOU ARE THE KEY TO OUR CONQUER OF THOSE BARBARIANS AND THEIR LAND!”

 

Shouto grunted as he was tossed into the throne room wall, leaving a crack in its wake.

 

His father’s flaming red tail came into his vision for a brief second before his head was reeling back. He saw his own blood swirl around probably from his nose.

 

“I think some more training is in order. GET UP!”

 

The heterochromatic boy righted himself and braced for a particularly excruciating session of training.

 

* * *

 

Shouto has never been so glad he met the healer. He tried not to let his exhaustion get to him as he left Recovery Maid’s home. He spied Momo and swam with her to his secret cavern away from the palace.

 

Aizawa grumbled to himself. How did he get stuck with watching the headstrong prince? He had more important things to do than watch King Enji’s son, like napping in his red shell. Very important stuff! He spotted the green tailed prince slipping behind a round rock and sped over squeezing through just in time, undetected. _Huh_ _?_ _What_ _is_ _this_ _?_ He looked around carefully keeping hidden.

 

Momo gently touched her fiend’s arm with a black and white fin, “Are you okay?”

 

The young prince’s eyes gazed over his precious safe space. The cavern was tall and round. The ridges on the walls acted as shelving holding all of his collected knickknacks and uncovered treasures from the human world. The cavern’s top opening filtered in light from the surface illuminating the space and glinting off Shouto’s crown. _They_ _’_ _re_ _not_ _barbarians_ _._ _How_ _can_ _they_ _be_ _?_ _They_ _make_ _such_ _wonderful_ _things_ _and_ _that_ _boy_ _,_ _Izuku_ _,_ _was_ _so_ _kind_ _._ He touched the silver necklace. He swam forward, fingers grazing over his treasures and [sang](https://shittyhalfnhalf.tumblr.com/post/168558612671/sophrambles-pssst-please-listen-to-this-clip-of) softly, admiring his collection.

 

 

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
“Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything”

 

Shouto swam around his cavern and touched the different items on the shelves, his voice gaining strength.

 

“I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
_You_ _want_ _thingamabobs_ _?_  
_I_ _got_ _twenty_  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
_Whad_ _'_ _ya_ _call_ _'_ _em_ _?_  
_oh_ _–_ _feet_  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
_What_ _'_ _s_ _that_ _word_ _again_ _?_  Street”

The merman swam up and twirled in the light coming down from the surface, gazing longingly upwards. His voice now carried strong, clear, and beautifully throughout the cavern.

“Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their children  
Bright young mermen  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand”

He moved back to excitedly examining his treasures.

“And ready to know what the people know   
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
_What_ _'_ _s_ _the_ _word_ _?_  
burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world”

 

Shouto reached out as if to grasp the light. His gaze became sorrowful and full of yearning. His head sharply turned at loud bang and saw a familiar red crab tumble out from behind a few of his knickknacks.

“Shouto, what is this?” He deadpanned at the teen.

“It’s err, um, my collection,” Shouto said suddenly embarrassed.

“Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D— ,” Aizawa began yelling but was suddenly cut off by the angelfish.

 

“You’re not gonna tell him, are you?”

 

“Aizawa, please! He’d be furious!” Shouto frowned worriedly at the crustacean.

 

The crab sighed, “Let’s get you home and something warm to dink.”

 

A shadow was cast over the cavern and the young merman looked up to see something large, but far away. Possibly on the surface.

 

“What do you suppose…” Shouto, without a second thought, darted out of the cavern and rapidly swam to the surface to investigate.

 

“Oi! Shouto get back here!” The crab and angelfish swam after the boy when he didn’t seem to turn around.

 

Shouto’s head popped out of the water and he stared amazed at the exploding colors in the sky over a ship lit up with music flowing to his ears. He hurriedly swam to the side of the boat and hoisted himself up to an opening in the rail for a vantage point. Shouto’s eyes widened at the lively party. Sailors were dancing and singing, drinking from mugs a bubbly, brown liquid. A blonde, shaggy dog came up to Shouto’s hiding spot sniffing and licking him.

 

“All Might, here boy!” A green haired young man trotted over to the dog giving it an affectionate ruffle. “Hey, come on mutt, whatchya doing, huh All Might? Good boy.”

 

Shouto was lost looking at the man before him. Thankfully, he didn’t spot the young merman and led his dog back to the party on the ship. The salty wind ruffled his curly hair that Shouto swore was the color of the dark seaweed surrounding the entrance to his cavern. He had a fit body and broad shoulders and dark, freckled skin from his time sailing. His bright eyes were the color as some of the gems in the merman’s collection and the human had a brilliant smile to match, one that warmed up Shouto at his core. There was something familiar about him.

 

A bird cawing in his ear shook the boy from his trance, “Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?”

“Denki, be quiet! They’ll hear you,” Shouto chided.

 

“Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepid-atious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!”

 

Shouto quickly grabbed Denki’s beak to shut him up. “I’ve never seen a human this close brefore. Oh—he’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”

 

Denki eyed All Might questioningly, “I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.”

 

Shouto tsked, “No, not that one! The one playing the snarfblat.”

 

On ship a taller and uptight looking man with navy hair and glasses stepped forward next to the attractive man of interest. He spoke loudly, making chopping motions with his hands, “Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Midoriya with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.”

 

The prince gave the man a hearty pat on the back, “Ah, Iida. You shouldn’t have.”

 

“I know but it is customary. Happy birthday, Midoriya!” Iida pulled a cloth to reveal a very large, stone statue of the prince posing rather majestically.

 

“Gee, Iida, it’s, err, it’s really something.”

 

“I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…”

 

“Come on, Iida, don’t start. You’re still not sore because I didn’t fall for Prince Inasa of Shiketsu, are you?”

 

“Oh, Midoriya, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom of Yuei wants to see you happily settled down with the right person.”

 

“Well, they’re out there somewhere. I just. I just haven’t found ‘em yet.”

 

“Well, perhaps you just haven’t been looking hard enough.”

 

“Believe me, Iida, when I find them I’ll know, without a doubt. It’ll just, BAM, hit me. Like lightning!”

 

As if on cue, lightning flashes in the sky followed by thunder and rain. A sailor yells instructions to brace for the oncoming hurricane. Shouto and Denki get blown away by the wind, the merman falling in the water but staying to watch. Lightning hits the ship lighting it ablaze and waves crash into it knocking all the humans into the water. They quickly pile into a couple lifeboats, Midoriya included. However, the stunning human leapt back into the water when All Might was spotted still on the ship. He climbed aboard, avoiding the fire and tossed his dog into the water but remained trapped on the ship. The fire made contact with the ship’s gun powder and the ship exploded, the prince still on board.

 

Shouto sees Midoriya thrown from the ship, unconscious into the water. He rapidly grabbed the handsome prince and pulled him up to the surface.

 

* * *

 

The sun shone brightly on the sandy beach. Shouto lay next to the prince looking over him, worriedly stroking his face, tail swishing anxiously in the air. He looked to Denki, “Is he, dead?”

 

The seagull opens one eyelid only to have it close again, “It’s hard to say.” He moves to the prince’s bare feet and puts an ear to the sole, “Oh, oh. I—I can’t make out a heartbeat.”

 

Shouto looks at the prince’s hard chest seeing it rise and fall slowly and his eyes brightened, “No, look! He’s breathing,” His gray and blue eyes turned dreamy, “He’s so, beautiful.” The merman felt his heart swell and the warm feeling rose to his voice. Shouto affectionately brushed his fingers over the tan, freckled face as he sang sweetly to Midoriya.

 

What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

Shouto hears familiar barking and hurries to hide in the water. He watches Midoriya regain consciousness as Iida and All Might arrive to take him. The prince looks around and comments about a strange boy with a beautiful voice who came to save him. With the humans out of sight, Shouto sings a promise to himself:

I don’t know when,  
I don’t know how  
But I know something’s starting right now  
Watch and you’ll see  
Someday I’ll be  
Part of your world

Aizawa looks on disapprovingly of the merman’s promise, knowing this new feeling will get him in trouble. Honestly wanting what’s best for the merman, he hurries off to warn the sea king.

Back home in the ocean, Shouto can’t help himself but hum songs to himself. He flits around the water, twirling happily, thinking about Prince Midoriya. He even fits his seashell and coral prince’s tiara upon his red and white hair and adjusts his jewels in the mirror causing curious glances from his sister. He swims out to his cavern excited to see this “surprise” Momo had told him about. He slips past the boulder and comes face to face with, Midoriya?

“SURPRISE!” Momo swam around the stature she somehow managed to get inside the cavern.

“Momo! Momo you’re the best! Oh, it even has his eyes,” Shouto gingerly touched the face of the statue, daydreaming about running away from his bastard father with the man. Speaking of…

“SHOUTO!”

Shouto shakily turned around and saw his father’s face ripe with fury. His face paled.

“I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be _obeyed_. Shouto did you rescue this disgusting creature?”

“Father I had to. He would have died.”

“One less human to worry about!”

The young mer-prince snapped, tired of his old man, “You don’t even know him!”

“I DON’T HAVE TO THEY’RE ALL THE SAME. SPINELESS, SAVAGE, HARPOONING BARBARIANS UNDESERVING TO LIVE IN THE WORLD I AM GOING TO CREATE!”

“FATHER, I LOVE HIM!”

At this the King Enji blasted the statue and all of Shouto’s treasures to smithereens with the trident. He ordered Aizawa and Momo to leave and close the cavern behind them.

“I am going to make you understand your purpose in this world as both my key and my heir,” The king coldly threatened before taking his anger out on his youngest and most prized son. His screams echoed throughout the cavern.

 

* * *

 

Shouto was left broken and crying on the remains of Midoriya’s statue. He hears whispers coming from around him. They spoke in turn as if completing each other’s thoughts.

“Poor child.”

“Poor, sweet child.”

“He has a very serious problem.”

“If only there were something we could do.”

“But there is something.”

Shouto looked up to see two eels, one red and seemingly rough to the touch and the other smooth and black with white circular patterns on both of his sides. “Who—who are you?”

“Don’t’ be scared,” The red one, Kirishima, spoke.

“We represent someone who can help you,” The black one, Sero, followed.

“Someone who can make all your dreams come true.”

Together they spoke, “Just imagine—”

“You and your prince…”

“Together forever…”

“Away from your father.”

Confused, Shouto questioned, “I don’t understand.”

“Bakugou has great powers,” The red eel answered.

Shouto’s eyes widened, “The sea sorcerer? Why, that’s—I couldn’t possibly—no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!” He went back to his sobbing.

“Suit yourself.”

“It was only a suggestion,” Kirishima flicked his tail sending the detached face of Prince Midoriya’s statue to Shouto’s side.

Shouto picked up the beautiful face staring longingly. _Maybe_ _this_ _is_ _my_ _only_ _way_ _out_ _._ “Wait.”

The two eels turned around and spoke in unison, “Yeeeesssss?”

“I’ll go with you,” Shouto said resolutely.

Shouto followed the eels out and away from the cavern. He heard Momo and Aizawa swim up to him, calling for him, “Shouto!”

“I’m going to see Bakugou.”

“Are you mad? He’s a demon! A monster!”

“I’ve made up my mind,” He was sure of himself. This was his one chance to get away from his horrible life of longing for more. He’s going to the surface. He’s going to see Midoriya. Maybe he can even find Izuku again. He touched the precious necklace with resolution. His gaze turned to a determined glare and he threw his tiara down to the ocean floor, swimming faster after Kirishima and Sero. Momo and Aizawa followed quickly behind them.

They approached a dark area of the ocean with hydrothermal vents gushing boiling hot water. They came to the mouth of what seemed like a dead sea monster. The skeleton glowed pink and orange from the inside and Shouto hesitantly followed the eels inside the maw of the beast. All over the floor of the entrance, strange wilted creatures moaned and lamented as Shouto swam over them. Something seemed very strange about them. They reminded him of people, the way the eyes looked at him, and one grabbed his wrist. He just pulled away when he heard an angry, raspy voice.

“Oi! Don’t fucking lurk in the doorway! If you’re merman enough, get your ass in here!”

Shouto moved slowly through the entrance and into a round room. There was a strange, steamy cauldron in the middle and the walls all had shelves and cabinets filled with different ingredients. Out from a conch-shaped perch, a person who Shouto assumed to be the sorcerer, appeared. His ash blonde hair was gelled into sharp spikes, unmoving with the water, and instead of fins like himself, the sorcerer had eight black tentacles that were a dark orange on the underside.

“Now, you’ve fallen for a damn nerd, a motherfucking human of all creatures. Can’t blame you though, as cute as the shitnerd is,” The blonde sorcerer smirked, “Well Half-n-Half, the only way you can be with the nerd prince is for you to get some fuckin legs.”

“Can you _do_ that?”

“Of fucking course I can! I ain’t the fucking sea sorcerer for nothin’!” Bakugou said as he made his way to different shelves grabbing different vials of ingredients and dumping them in the glowing cauldron. Colored steam drifted up from the pot while the sorcerer spoke, “I’ll turn you into a fucking walker for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is fucking important. By the time the sun sets on the third day, you’ve gotta get a damn kiss from the nerd. Not just any fucking kiss, one of those true love shits. You manage that, you’ll be a human and you can make out with the damn nerd all you want. If not, you turn back into a merman, and your fucking soul is mine.”

Aizawa and Momo tried to speak out but were held back by Kirishima and Sero.

“If I become human, I’ll never see my father again,” Shouto pondered with a dark smile.

“That’s right… _but_ you’ll have your—”

“Where do I sign—” Shouto interrupted, only to be interrupted by Bakugou

“Hold the fuck on! We haven’t even fucking discussed the damn payment!”

“But, I don’t have any—”

“It’s not fucking much. Just your shitty voice.”

“My voice? W-without my voice, how can I…”

“AH! You’ll still have your pretty boy face!” At the young prince’s hesitation, the sorcerer exclaimed, “C’mon! I haven’t got all damned day!” He brought out the contract and a fish skeleton pen.

Shouto eyed the contract before taking a deep breath, grabbing the pen, and looking away as he signed his voice away. Suddenly bursting orange magic surrounded the two. Shouto began singing and large orange hands pulled his voice from his throat, bringing it to Bakugou. The merman then became a human. Now unable to breathe, Aizawa and Momo scrambled to get the prince to the surface with Bakugou laughing menacingly as they made their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Shouto found his way to the surface! Let's see how he likes his new legs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! JUST FOR YOU! This was supposed to be up like 2 weeks ago but I kept getting stuck...so, yeah I really wanted to make this good so let me know what you guys think in the comments! 
> 
> Also I added a link to the song for the part where Shouto sings in the last chapter...you don't wanna miss that (his voice actor sings 'Part of Your World'!!!) The linked word is 'sang'

The three make it to a sandy beach, exhausted. Shouto pushed hair back from his eyes and looked at his new knees. His eyes widened as he lifted a foot and wiggled his toes, his mouth curving into a bright smile. He rested his leg on his knee to further examine his new limbs. He only looked up from the glistening, pale skin to see Denki fly down and land on his ankle.

The bird eyed the boy rubbing his head as if trying to concentrate, “Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?”

Shouto shook his head.

“No? No huh, well, let me see. New . . . seashells?”

The boy shook his head again, his smile fading.

“No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll—”

The bird was cut off by a certain frustrated crab, “HE’S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea sorcerer and got legs.”

The bird scratched his head, “I knew that.”

Momo frantically added, “Shouto’s been turned into a human. He’s got to make the prince fall in love with him, and he’s gotta kiss him!”

Denki flew down to a rock and Shouto tried to stand but ended up falling back into the water clumsily.

“And he's only got three days. Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would the king say? This is bad. This is bad. We have to tell your father and get your voice back so you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be,” Aizawa looked at Shouto’s distraught face and his own softened, “just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.” 

Denki took this opportunity to start giving instructions. He used a torn sail from a ship to give Shouto a makeshift tunic. The animals hide as they hear a barking noise approaching.

* * *

 

Midoriya Izuku’s boots tracked through the sandy beach. He held a silver flute to his mouth, playing a tune from his dreams. “That voice. I can’t get it out of my head,” Midoriya’s vison was hazy the day he was rescued. He could only make out a blurred red and white but he clearly heard that heavenly voice, “I’ve looked everywhere, All Might. Where could he be?” Izuku zoned out thinking about the mystery boy.

 

He was alerted back to reality by All Might’s barking, “Huh? What is it boy?” Midoriya followed his companion’s trail and found him licking and barking at a young man who scrambled atop a rock. The strange man was clad in only a ragged looking white cloth and seemed to be his age. His eyes made contact with his and Izuku’s heart stopped. His eyes were each a different color, one a dark gray, the other a bright, piercing blue. His hair split right down the middle, the left side a rich red and the right a stark white. The boy had pale, soft looking skin and a lean muscular body. The green haired prince tore his eyes away from sculpted abs and moved over to the familiar looking stranger. Maybe this was the boy who had saved him? Or maybe…he was reminded of a child he met in a dream, well he convinced himself it was a dream.

 

Midoriya shook his head of silly thoughts and spoke in a comforting tone, “Are you okay? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?”

 

Shouto nodded vigorously.

 

“We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?”

 

Shouto mouthed his name but no words came out.

 

“What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?”

 

The dual-haired boy shook his head and frowned.

 

“Oh. Then you couldn’t be the one who I thought.”

 

Both Shouto and All Might made a frustrated face, only All Might’s came with a fitting sound. Shouto tried to explain his voice was taken from him and gestured wildly but Midoriya only became confused. The former merman tried harder only to fall into the prince’s arms.

 

“Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, you'll be okay,” Midoriya takes the man into the castle to be washed up and fed.

 

Shouto was brought into a lush bathroom. The tiles, tub and ceiling were ornately painted with flowers and birds. The large windows allowed the golden sunlight to filter in. The man was placed in the pink bath adorned with rose paintings and was washed thoroughly. The lovely, Shouto wasn’t sure what they smelled like, _I think the lady said floral…whatever that means,_ smelling soaps left his skin supple and glowing. He was dressed in a pressed, white dress-shirt, and light blue slacks. A black vest with silver buttons and flowers in blue, green, and white stitching on the lapels was fitted over the shirt. He was given polished black shoes to complete the look. Uraraka, the kind maid who helped him, began to lead him to the dining hall for dinner with Midoriya and his advisor Iida.

 

Midoriya stood at the large windows of the dining hall looking out towards the sea. The sun was setting over the horizon and the sky was painted with soft pastel colors. He wondered where the boy with the beautiful voice could have gone off to as Iida walked up to him. As if reading his thoughts his advisor spoke, “Oh Midoriya, be reasonable. You most likely saw some sort of mirage as you were coming out of unconsciousness. Nice young men don’t just swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion.”

 

Izuku turned to him and stubbornly asserted himself, “I’m tellin’ you Iida! He was REAL! I know what I heard and what I saw. I’m gonna find that boy and I’m gonna marry him.”

 

Iida sighed in exasperation at the display and the two turned at the sound of Uraraka.

 

“Oh, come on honey. Don’t be shy,” Uraraka smiled sweetly at Shouto as she pulled him by the hand through the door. The young man made his way down the stairs, a shy smile played at his lips.

 

Iida turned his head to the prince as Shouto approached and whispered smiling, “Oh, Midoriya, isn’t he a vision?”

 

The prince felt his chest tighten a bit as the bi-colored boy approached him. His eyes traveled over the other’s body not concealed by the torn sail anymore. The boy’s strong shoulders and slender waist were fitted nicely by the shirt and vest. The blue slacks revealed the gentle and appealing curve of his hips. Midoriya looked into heterochromatic eyes that seemed to sparkle for his attention due to the embroidery on the lapels. The green haired prince closed his mouth and complimented his guest, “You look…wonderful.” He offered the boy a sweet smile.

 

Iida took this as his cue and led Shouto to his seat. “Come now, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear,” Iida pulled a chair out for Shouto to sit, “There we go, quite comfortable, yes? It’s—it’s not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Midoriya.” To be honest, Iida was rather excited such a handsome and sweet looking man happened to be found by the young prince. Yes, Iida thought this mystery boy might be a good match for his prince.

 

Shouto eyed the silverware and recognized the dinglehopper. Wanting to make an impression and fit in he immediately began combing his hair with it, only to get rather confused looks from the two men. Shouto put the dinglehopper down and eyed the snarfblat Iida had. His face brightened.

 

“Uh, do you like it?” Iida gestured to the pipe and handed it to Shouto, “It is rather fine.”

 

Shouto blows its contents into Iida’s unsuspecting face. Midoriya’s hand comes near his mouth as he let out a beautiful laugh at the display. The former merman thought he could listen to that sound all day.

 

“Oh, my!” Uraraka saw the mess on Iida’s face and couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Ahem, so sorry Iida,” Midoriya finally stopped laughing to apologize. However, Iida didn’t seem so amused.

 

“Oh, very amusing,” The stiff man wiped his face clean, “Uraraka, my dear, what’s for dinner?”

 

“Oooh, you’re gonna love it. Chef Sato’s been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab.” She left to check on the meal.

 

“You know, Midoriya, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?”

 

Midoriya snapped out of watching Shouto inspect the tableware, “What? I’m sorry Iida, what was that?”

 

“You can’t spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. I must remind you that the fresh air is healthy for a young man such as yourself. Get your mind off that fantasy—”

 

“Okay, okay, Iida,” Midoriya spoke quickly stopping his advisor’s rant. “It’s not a bad idea if he’s interested. Well,” He turned to Shouto, “would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?”

 

Shouto’s eyes sparkled and he nodded vigorously. The food arrived and the three men ate.

 

Shouto leaned on the balcony railing outside of the room he was staying in and the wind off the waves ruffled his hair. Below him, Midoriya and his dog All Might played in the grass. The prince looked up to see the young man and waved. Blushing Shouto shyly gave a small wave and scurried inside to a ranting Aizawa that Denki brought in not too long ago.

 

“This has got to be, without a doubt, the single, worst day of my life. There’s a lot at stake here. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man. Now we have to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, you’ve got to look your best. Remember body language,” As the crab spoke Shouto changed into night clothes and crawled into the soft bed, “Make sure to look in his eyes and smile!” The tired red crab turned to see the young former-merman fast asleep. No doubt he was exhausted after the eventful day. Aizawa sighed, “You are a hopeless child, you know that? Completely hopeless.”

* * *

 

Shouto, in the clothes he was gifted the evening prior, was seated beside Midoriya in…a carriage? He thinks that’s what Iida said that morning. Either way, the prince held the reins controlling the beautiful creatures pulling them along the path. The wind rushed through his hair as the two made their way to the castle town. They passed over bridges and Shouto couldn’t help but peer into the water at his reflection and smile. His eyes caught Momo peeking out of the water at him and Denki flying overhead.

 

The angelfish called to the crab sitting with Shouto, “Has he kissed him yet?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

Denki flew closer and squawked loudly, “Well they BETTER GET CRACKIN’!”

 

Both Midoriya and Shouto cringed at the sound of the seagull so close. Shouto pointed ahead as they finally pulled into the center of town. They got off and Midoriya offered the young man his arm. Although Midoriya was the one to begin showing Shouto the capital town of his kingdom, soon enough Shouto was pulling the young prince around excitedly gawking at everything. Midoriya happily followed loving the look of wonder on the boy’s face.

 

The duo soon came across the town plaza. Shouto smiled at the sight of musicians playing instruments and people dancing to the music. Midoriya turned to the dual colored boy and took his hands leading him to the plaza, “Do you want to dance?”

 

Shouto blushed innocently and smiled at the green haired boy and let himself be led to the group of dancers. Midoriya placed a hand at the other boy’s waist and took the other in his own. Shouto placed his free hand on the prince’s shoulder. As much as he was enjoying their closeness, he felt nervous about the dance since he just started walking. As if sensing Shouto’s hesitation, Midoriya set a slow pace getting Shouto used to the movements then as he got more comfortable he picked up the speed soon matching that of the other dancers. Feeling confident, Shouto attempted to spin out and back in like some of the others. He felt somewhat dizzy from the spin out and on the spin back in his foot caught on a cobblestone and his heart stopped as he felt himself going down. He was prepared to meet the floor but fell right into Midoriya’s arms. The prince smiled at heterochromatic eyes looking up at him and assured him, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

 

Midoriya helped Shouto to his feet and held him tight as they continued the dance, getting closer. Midoriya couldn’t seem to take his gaze away from the beautiful gray and blue eyes and tightened his arm around the other man. Soon their foreheads were touching and mouths were parted slightly from the exhaustion of dancing. Shouto smiled at the prince and his heart beat against his ribcage. _Finally, a kiss._ His eyes became lidded as he prepated for the kiss. A sudden musical outburst and loud applause from the crowd shook the pair from their trance and Midoriya pulled away to applaud the musicians. Shouto took on a downcast expression but he still applauded with the crowd.

 

They make it back to the carriage and Midoriya unwisely let Shouto drive. They almost crash several times but they make it to a lagoon in one piece. The couple stepped into a wooden canoe and rowed into the waters. Momo and Aizawa hid behind some cattails and Denki swooped and landed on a branch overhead.

 

He murmured to himself, “Oh man, nothin’s happening. Only one day left, and that boy ain’t puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back.” The bird puffed out his feathers proudly and belted out such a tune that made your ears…want to bleed.

 

Midoriya scrunched up his nose at the noise, “Wow. Someone should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.”

 

Shouto placed his hand over his eyes and sighed at his friend. Aizawa grunted in annoyance, “I’m surrounded by idiots! You want something done, you’ve got to do it yourself.” The red crab quickly scaled the tree to shut the bird up. The canoe made its way underneath a willow tree and Aizawa had some nearby ducks fix the branches so they completely surrounded the duo. Some lightning bugs flew between the leaves and dimly illuminated the waters. He had the crickets sing a soothing hum and returned to watch the progress.

 

Midoriya looked at the boy in front of him, “You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Hm, maybe I could guess it?  Is it, uh, Fumikage?” Shouto shook his head. “Uh, Minoru?” The bi-colored boy scrunched up his nose and Midoriya let out a laugh, “Okay not that, um…” Shouto leaned forward and carefully mouthed his name a few times. Midoriya’s lips followed the movements and he tried the name out loud, “Shou…Shouto?” The former merman nodded smiling. The green haired prince rubbed the back of his neck. _The name sounded so familiar. It sounds like…heh, wow, the same name as the boy in my dream. Kinda looks like him too._

 

“It’s a beautiful name,” The prince said as he took Shouto’s hand in his.

 

Shouto looked down at their hands and noticed something familiar. Pink and white seashells strung together on seaweed green. That was the headband he gave Izuku! Shouto looked up at Midoriya and his memories slid into place. How did he not notice before? They had the same hair, same eyes, and same freckles! Midoriya is Izuku! The young man remembered the necklace still resting against his chest underneath his shirt. Maybe he should give it to him? But what if he doesn’t remember? What if he gets mad that Shouto didn’t come back to see him? Shouto bit his lip. _I’ll tell him when I get my voice back. Then I can explain._ For now, Shouto wanted to focus on getting to kiss Izuku. He leaned forward gazing into green eyes trying to replicate what they had while dancing. Their noses were almost touching and Midoriya couldn’t keep his eyes away from Shouto. Midoriya leaned forward intending their lips to meet and just as they were to make contact something bumped the boat and the two fell into the water.

 

Midoriya pulled Shouto back to the boat and helped him out of the water, “It’s okay. You must be cold,” He put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, “let’s go back and get you dried up.”

 

In the water Kirishima and Sero smacked their tails together in celebration as Bakugou watched through a magical orb.

 

The sea sorcerer grunted, “That was close. Too fucking close. That shitty LITTLE SLUT! Oh, he’s better than I thought. At this fucking rate, daddy’s little whore will be kissing the boy by sunset. Time for me to take fucking matters into my own fucking hands,” His power sparked in his palms, “King Enji’s son will be mine! I’ll make the bastard writhe and the trident’s power will be all fucking mine!”

 

Laughing Bakugou grabs different vials of ingredients and transforms himself into a human with Shouto’s hypnotic voice. The sorcerer quickly made his way to the surface.

 

Prince Midoriya leaned against the railing of his balcony playing his flute. The familiar tune Shouto sung for him when he was rescued resonated through the air. He heard Iida’s footsteps get closer.

 

“Midoriya, if I may, far better than any dream boy, is one of flesh and blood. One who is warm and caring and right before your eyes.” He gestured to Shouto playing with All Might in the area below Izuku’s balcony. Midoriya sighs and tosses his flute as Iida walks away. He was about to follow when a peculiar sound caught the attention of his ears. He turned to see a handsome man with ash blond, spikey hair and crimson honey eyes walking along the beach. The beautiful melody came from his lungs. The sound filled Midoriya’s ears and clouded his vision like a fog. He suddenly felt distant from everything but the man’s voice. All he knew is that he needed to get to the source of the beautiful sound no matter what. He made his way with wide, blank eyes down to the beach to get close to the intoxicating melody.

* * *

 

Denki flew over the castle grounds looking for Shouto and Aizawa. He flew closer and couldn’t help but overhear excited whispers of a royal wedding. Prince Midoriya was finally getting married to a boy he met just recently! Denki squawked and flapped with excitement and rushed to see his friend to congratulate him. He swooped into Shouto’s room and landed on top of the boy over the blankets.

 

“Shouto, Shouto, wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations kiddo, we did it!”

 

Aizawa tiredly rose from his cocoon of fabric next to Shouto’s head, “What is this idiot babbling about?”

 

“Right, as if you two didn’t know, huh? The whole town’s buzzin’ about the prince gettin’ himself hitched this afternoon! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I’ll catch you later, I wouldn’t miss it!” With that the seagull flew out the open door towards where preparations were being made.

 

Shouto jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs bright-eyed and smiling. He entered the room and his face fell. Standing with Midoriya and talking to Iida is another man. Tall and muscular with ash blond hair and crimson eyes the man held Izuku’s hand and smiled almost menacingly. The gray-and-blue-eyed boy stayed at the top of the stairwell to listen to the conversation.

 

“Well, uh, Midoriya. It appears that I was mistaken. The gentleman from the mirage of yours does, in fact, exist. And, he is lovely. Congratulations, my dear.”

 

Midoriya spoke in monotone with a blank expression, “Kacchan and I wish to be married as soon as possible.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course my prince, but, ehm these things do take time, you know—”

 

“This afternoon, Iida. The wedding ship departs at sunset.”

 

“Oh, very well, Midoriya. As you wish.”

 

Shouto ran off. He burst through the doors of his room, tears streaming down his face not knowing what to do. _How could this happen? Who was that? I saved him! His voice…something was off. The look on his face too. What’s going on? Everything was going so well! I failed!_ Shouto resigned himself to sobbing in his room only to emerge to see off the wedding ship. He perched at the edge of the dock staring after the ship, tears no longer coming.

 

His heartbroken eyes met Denki flying frantically towards him screaming, “SHOUTO, SHOUTO! I was flying, I wa—of course I was flying—An’ I s-saw that the sor-sorcerer was watchin’ a mirrior, and he was singin’ with a stolen set o’ pipes! Do you hear what I’m tellin’ you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA SORCERER IN DISGUISE!”

 

Shouto stared wide eyed at the bird and Aizawa spoke skeptically, “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Have I ever been wrong?” The red crab gave him a look. “I mean when it’s important!”

 

 _The blank look, the monotone voice. Even his eyes seemed off. Wait. I’m so STUPID! THAT’S MY VOICE! MY POWER!_ Shouto leapt off the dock into the waters. _IZUKU!_

 

Aizawa, catching on, threw a barrel with rope into the water and gave instructions, “Shouto, grab onto that. Momo, get him to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!” The two sped off. “I have to get the sea king.”

 

Denki looked frantic, “What, what about me? What about ME?”

 

“You. STALL THAT WEDDING!” Aizawa disappeared into the ocean.

 

“Stall the wedding. Wh-what am I—That’s it!” Denki flew off and gathered plenty of animals to aid in his task, “MOVE IT, LET’S GO, WE’VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!” The animals followed him to the ship some swimming in the sea, others flying above after him.

 

Kacchan and Midoriya stood before the old priest about to take their vows both outfitted in stunning white suits adorned with gold and navy blue. Guests gasped as a small army of birds swooped down attacking Kacchan. He ducked tossing profanities at the creatures as a spellbound Midoriya stood still unaware. Katsuki swatted at the birds only to be pelted by starfish and crabs, the latter pinching his nose and ears. All Might barked and jumped happily at the display as Iida tried to restrain him. Utter chaos unfolded as guests ran frantically about the ship at the sudden attack.

 

As Shouto makes his way onto the ship, he hears the sea sorcerer screaming in his voice. “Get the FUCK away from me you slimy little shits!” Denki grabs at the seashell necklace around Kacchan’s neck, “Oh why YOU LITTLE FLYING FUCK!” Katsuki grabs Denki’s neck and strangles him. All Might breaks free of Iida’s hold and bounds over to bite right into Bakugou’s ass. Denki, now able to breathe, grabs the seashell again and pulls. The string breaks and the seashell flies over to Shouto, shattering as it hits the ground. Shouto’s voice is released and the spell on Izuku is broken. Midoriya watches wide eyed as the voice he’s been looking for returns to its rightful owner.

 

Izuku runs over to Shouto, “Shouto? You-you’re the one. It was you all this time.”

 

Shouto grips onto Midoriya and the prince moves to meet the dual-colored boy’s lips. Just before they kiss the sun sets behind them and Katsuki tosses his head back and laughs, “You’re too late!”

 

Midoriya stares helplessly as Shouto falls to the floor, his legs now a colorful green tail and his forearms grow fins and hands become claws. Shouto looks up at his love and friend, “Izuku, it’s me. I wanted to tell you!” Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled out the silver seashell necklace with yellow pearls, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it in time.”

 

The prince’s eyes were wide as saucers. _It wasn’t a dream? He’s real! Shouto’s real! That’s my necklace and everything!_ “Shouto!” Izuku made to grab Shouto and hold him but instead his first friend was snatched away. The sea sorcerer transformed back into his glorious form and pulled the merman with him into the waters, “Hah! Fuck off, shitnerd!”

 

“NO! SHOUTO!” Midoriya’s wet eyes spilled over as he watched Shouto disappear into the dark waves.

 

The two plunged into the ocean and met with King Enji, “Bakugou, I command you to stop and unhand my son!” The king aimed his trident at the sorcerer preparing to attack.

 

“Not a chance, asshole! He’s mine now. We made a fucking deal!” One of Bakugou’s tentacles put the glowing contract on display for Enji. The sea king’s face grew infuriated and he blasted the contract to no avail all while the sorcerer laughed. “It’s no use! The contract’s legal, binding, and completely un-fucking-breakable! Even for your sorry ass,” Katsuki swam closer to the king, Shouto being held back by Kirishima and Sero, “You know, the sea king’s precious fucking masterpiece is quite the commodity, but, I might be willing to trade shitty Half-n-Half over here for some other bastard who’s worth more.” Bakugou smirked at King Enji as he produced another contract.

 

A small gasp and long, white hair with red streaks went unnoticed as Fuyumi hid herself behind seaweed, watching the ordeal in horror.

 

King Enji cringed as he signed the contract. But before he withers down he tossed the trident to his son, “Shouto! You will surpass me and rule more powerful than I!”

 

Bakugou snagged the trident before Shouto has the chance to move, “You really are fucking something. About to be withered down into a pathetic shit and all you fucking think about is power. But no, now I have it!” The sorcerer laughed as he placed the crown in his spikey hair. He turned to Shouto, who tried to take the trident from him, “Don’t fuck with me you fucking brat! Contract or no, I’ll—AAAHH!” A sudden harpoon grazed his arm and he whipped his head around to find Midoriya swimming back to the surface. “GET BACK HERE SHITNERD!”

 

Kirishima and Sero rushed after him and held Midoriya back from the surface. Aizawa and Momo made quick work of freeing him and Izuku gratefully made it up for air.

 

“DIE YOU USELESS DEKU!” Bakugou aimed the trident at Midoriya. Shouto yanked on his arm making him miss and hit Kirishima and Sero, turning them to dust. Bakugou roared with rage and Shouto swam up to hold Izuku.

 

“Izuku, you’ve gotta get away from here!”

 

“No, I won’t leave you!”

 

The sea sorcerer grew with the power of the trident towering over the ocean waves and proclaimed, “Now I am the King of the Seven fucking Seas! The waves bend to my will. Now, DIE YOU FUCKS!”

 

He dipped the trident into the water and created a whirlpool in the water and lightning storm above. Shouto was separated from Midoriya by the waves and the merman fell to the bottom of the whirlpool onto a now dry rock. Wrecked ships sailed along the swirling waves that towered above the boy. Izuku quickly scrambled aboard one of the ships steering it along the waves towards the sea sorcerer.

 

Bakugou laughed wickedly and aimed the trident at Shouto intent on finishing him, “So much for true fucking love!”

 

Just as Katsuki was about to fire at Shouto, Izuku drove his ship into the monster. A sharp and long wooden spike from the ship impaled Bakugou, killing him. Izuku was thrown into the water from the force. The dying sorcerer sank with the ship and Shouto carried an unconscious Midoriya to shore once more. All of Bakugou’s prisoners were freed from their fate and swam away to safety.

 

The trident sparkled as it slowly fell towards the sea king. Fuyumi saw her chance and dashed grabbing the trident before a freed Enji could reclaim it.

 

“Fuyumi, return the trident to me now,” Enji looked sternly at his daughter and eldest child.

 

Fuyumi looked at her father carefully. She remembered all the times she watched her mother end up broken and abused at his hands. She remembered Shouto, her baby brother, finding his way to her time and time again to cry from training or their father’s plans for him. Her two other brothers disappearing because they couldn’t stay at home anymore. “You are the last person that should have this. All you have done is hurt others. You are unfit to rule the ocean,” She looked sternly at the king, sporting a truly shocked expression. “You will no longer be a menace to these waters,” Fuyumi pointed the trident at her father, “I only wish I had done this sooner.” She fired its power at former King Enji withering him down to the pitiful being he was before and took the crown for herself.

* * *

 

Shouto lay Izuku on his back in the warm sand. He put an ear to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with his breaths. The merman only wished he could stay there forever with Midoriya but he lost his legs. Shouto wiped the tears from his eyes and leapt back into the water. _It’s better this way. He’ll marry someone else. He’ll forget about me, or I’ll become a story to tell his children._ He touched his necklace. _It was worth it to see him again._

 

The troubled merman began to make his way towards the palace but was stopped by a young mermaid with a pastel pink tail wielding the trident. Shouto gaped at his sister, speechless.

 

“I took it at the last second from Father. He’s sealed away and can’t hurt us or Mom anymore.” She offered her brother a small smile, “Now tell me Shouto, what happened that you got yourself a pair of legs and almost cost the safety of the ocean?” Her tone wasn’t accusing but rather somewhat teasing and her eyes were kind and caring.

 

Shouto took a deep breath and began to recount a story. A story of two lonely children meeting and making friends but never seeing each other again. A story of a love so great it almost cost him his soul. A story of two lost children finding each other again only to be ripped apart again too soon. He showed Fuyumi the necklace and shared with her his happy memories of dancing and visiting the human world. He shared with her how many times they almost kissed and how many times he knew he loved this boy.

 

Fuyumi gave her brother a knowing smile, “Go, Shouto. Go see him.” Shouto looked at his sister curiously and she twirled the trident, “Go, I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

The young merman didn’t waste a second before thanking his beloved sister with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and dashing to the surface to find Midoriya. As he broke the surface Queen Fuyumi of the Seven Seas used her trident to give her brother the legs he always wanted. Shouto rose from the water in a loose, glittering white tunic to see Izuku slowly walking away from the waters.

 

“Izuku!”

 

The green-haired prince whipped his head around and upon seeing his lost love, called to him in confusion, “Shouto?!” Shouto ran beaming to Izuku and took his hand in both of his. Midoriya couldn’t believe his eyes. He pushed back the red and white wet bangs holding them there and stared into heterochromatic eyes, “You’re back? For good?”

 

The dual haired boy couldn’t help but let a few tears slip over his lids and down his face as he nodded. He stepped closer to the man before him. Midoriya’s hand found its way from Shouto’s hair to his waist and held him close and red and white fell back into eyes that seemed to entrap Izuku in their hold. Smiling, he let his other hand move to cup a pale cheek and he pulled Shouto’s lips to his and their eyes fell closed. Their lips collided sweetly but still firm, both pouring their love and longing for each other into the kiss. Shouto sighed into Izuku’s lips and wrapped his arms around the other, pressing himself as much as he could into Midoriya’s chest.

 

They pulled away smiling and their foreheads pressed together. Midoriya’s thumb stroked Shouto’s cheek under his gray eye, wiping at the tears there. He smiled at his lover, “Marry me, Shouto.”

 

Shouto looked into Izuku’s soft, green eyes and let out a small laugh, “Of course!” He sighed, glancing down and back up again, and his voice came out smooth like honey, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Midoriya took Shouto’s hands and pulled him towards his castle. The two ran the rest of the way back in unfettered excitement.

* * *

 

Izuku and Shouto parted from their kiss smiling at each other. Midoriya kept an arm around the other’s waist as they turned to wave and smile at the applauding wedding guests. The ship was decorated in shining white fabric and glittering gold accents. Small bouquets of pastel colored flowers and seashells decorated the ship and gave the air a sweet smell.

 

The two walked back down the aisle as they were showered with rice and came to a stop at the boat’s edge. Hundreds of merpeople had surrounded the ship to catch a glimpse at their prince marrying a human. Shouto waved at his people and smiled as Fuyumi carried herself upon the waves up to meet her brother. She touched the seashell necklace he never took off and whispered an enchantment. Both the trident and the necklace glowed gold before dimming.

 

Fuyumi looked up at her brother, “Use this to come back and visit…A-and visit soon! I’ll miss you too much!” She hurriedly added the last part and turned to Midoriya who bowed deeply to her.

 

He rose and met her eyes, “I promise to take good care of him, your highness.”

 

Fuyumi smiled at the sweet boy and knew her brother was in good hands. Shouto wrapped his arms tight around his sister and she returned the embrace.

 

“I’ll miss you. You’re going to be an amazing queen; the crown suits you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too and I’ll do my best,” She planted a large kiss on his forehead before descending back to sea level. Momo sniffles as she waves goodbye to her close friend. She’s going to miss him but he is happiest here and she wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

 

Izuku turned to his husband and held him close, “Shouto, will you sing for me?”

 

Shouto smiled and let his silvery voice ring out above the crashing waves as the ship sailed off into the sunset.

 

Now we can walk,  
Now we can run,  
Now we can stay all day in the sun.  
Just you and me,  
And I can be,  
Part of your world.

 

The two danced well into the night, laughing, singing, and enjoying each other’s love. They went on to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Yuu, sorry this took so long! I guess better late than never!
> 
> Also, I’m thinking about writing a set of oneshots of a daycare AU. It’d be class 1-A in all their glory reimagined as small children and the oneshots would be of their daily lives in school and stuff. I work with kids so I’ll make everything as genuine as possible. I’m still unsure of if I’ll keep it in an AU with quirks or if the teachers will be OC’s.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think in the comments and if this is something you would read or not. I really like the idea but idk if it’s something that people would actually read so tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Yuu's tumblr: kix1306
> 
> My own: shittyhalfnhalf

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Not one to beg but I'd love to know what you thought of it in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Yuu's tumblr: kix1306
> 
> My own: shittyhalfnhalf


End file.
